A Test of Love
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: What death takes away, love heals.
1. Blaming

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A Test of Love

A breeze passed by a group promising rain. It was a chill autumn evening, but the sadness pouring from the group had made it a few degrees colder. A red haired man had his arm around a short, stubby woman. She looked similar to the young man, with the exception of his eyes that were a mixture of green and blue like a sea storm was raging from within. The woman blew her nose a causing the man on the other side of the woman to start. He patted her on her back and whispered words of comfort. Next to the man with the green-blue eyes was a man with warm brown eyes he was slightly younger then the one that he was standing beside, he kept looking back from the object in the middle of the group and the man standing beside him. From the other side of the group a woman with almond shaped eyes glared at the man who made his arm around the woman, her name was Angelina and the man's name was Fred. Angelina couldn't help but blame Fred for why she was here, standing with family and friends, dressed in black.

The only fact that her mind could wrap around was that it was Fred's fault, not that her only child was lying in front of her in a polished pine box, or that her own mother had put a comforting arm around her stiffened shoulders, or that the man she blamed was loaded down with his own guilt all ready.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Leaving

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

As the funeral ended, the man, standing beside his mother, stared helplessly at the coffin lowered into the cold black earth.

"How" escaped from his tear stained lips. As if answering his question, his mind flashed back to a happier time three days prior.

* * *

"_Weasley! I had to be at work an hour and a half ago will you please get off me!" Wheezed a giggling woman. Fred and Lex had given her a three minute hug that had brought all three of them to the ground. _

"_And that goes for you as well young man." _

_The two year old had giggled and jumped off his dad's back. _

"_Alright mummy!"_

"_Angelina don't blame us, you knew you had to be at work at eight next time you say 'Just five more minutes.' I'm going to pour cold water on you." Fred mimicked as he helped his wife from off the floor. _

_Angelina snorted, pushed Fred away, and picked up their son who was listening to their conversation as if he understood every word of it. _

"_Come on Ally. Mummy's going to take you work!" _

_The baby cheered and wiggled out his mother's grip landing on his feet as agile as a cat. He then proceeded down the hall, his mop of reddish-brown hair slipping behind the corridor. _

"_You feed him too much sugar." Fred said looking after his son._

"_Please you were the one who gave him that sugar quill before bed." _

"_He said he was hungry!" _

"_He just ate thirty minutes ago."_

"_Well he's a growing boy."_

"_Into what I don't know." Angelina murmured dryly._

_Before Lex was born they had promised not to spoil him, but after he was born Fred tuned into a worse version of Mrs. Weasley, a notorious spoiler of children. _

"_Fred it took him all night to get to bed," another sigh, "he always gets his way when you're around."_

"_Ang my love," he spoke over his wife's protest of his usage of her much-hated nickname, "I think you forget that **you **were the one who let him eat three chocolate frogs before dinner."_

_At this, Angelina blushed._

"_Okay maybe **we **do spoil him a wee-"_

"_Mummy! I can't find my firebolt!" A voice from down the hallway yelled._

"_Er-I think a lot that-toy is one of the only two in Britain." Fred whispered as a smile struggled to get free._

* * *

A small smile appeared at the memory, but it quickly turned into a scowl when he remembered where he was. He walked over to his wife, who still hadn't taken her eyes off him since the procession to the burial site.

"Ang?"

"Don't call to me that." She snapped her eyes narrowing further.

"Angelina then, could we talk-"

"I don't want to talk to you." She started to turn away.

Fred grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, "I lost him too, love."

She yanked her arm away from him and looked him dead in the face.

"Yes you did, but unlike me the blood's on your hands."

She detached herself away from him and joined the other mourners, leaving Fred stewing in his own grief.

* * *

That was three years ago today Angelina moved out a week later to her parent's home across town. She stayed there for about a month. She also visited her sister in Scotland for several months after Lex's death. When she came back to England, she was strangely subdued she never went out of the house and when she did it was to work. She threw herself into her work and she soon became head of Magical Games and Sports. Fred moved back into his flat he had once shared with his brother like Angelina he threw himself into his work. Both couldn't bring themselves to sell their once happy little home. Now the house stands as a reminder of what they lost, its empty eyes reflecting the tragedy that had happened.

**Can love survive a death of a child?** The answer appears to be **no**.

That is until today, since the tragic death of Alexander, Lex for short, the two grieving parents have visited him every year on the day he was born and also the day he died. Both parents visited him at certain times of the day. It was an unspoken agreement they had worked out with mutual friends. Angelina was the first she came in the mornings. Fred visited in the evenings. It worked for both parties until today. Fred had to go out of town. Some lost shipment ended up in a little town's water supply, a couple of the villagers had turned up with three heads and worse. If all turned out well he would be back the next week. Fred wasn't about to miss something so important as talking to his little boy, so he just decided to go see Lex a little earlier.

As Fred walked over to his son's grave the bottom of his gray coat, getting wet with the morning due, he spotted a familiar figure kneeling down next to another familiar figure. She was talking softly but in the empty graveyard her voice carried over to Fred who was walking slowly not to try and startle her.

"Hey there's my little boy. I haven't been to see you in awhile I'm sorry about that. I could give you some silly excuse of being too busy but you would know that I was lying. It's just that it's so hard to see you even after all these years. You would be five now I sure you would have been and handful to me and Fr-" She stopped and traced her fingers over the engraved name of her son. "to me. I'm sure you're in a better place right now. You're probably with you're grandmother being spoiled just like I was at five."

Fred gave a low sign as he sunk down the bark of the willow tree that was a few yards away from Angelina, 'Could she still not say his name after all this time?' But he didn't have time to brood on that fact because Angelina was still talking.

"…I really wanted to see whom you favored. I won't know how you liked Hogwarts or what house you would have gotten into, I don't know how well you would have done on you're O.W.Ls, N.E.W.Ts, you're life, what you wanted to be for that matter. Maybe if I could have been a better mother this wouldn't have happened. I know you've heard this before from me or d-I just feel so robbed, you probably feel the same way; you will never be a student, deal with Snape, Filch, or McGonagall, get turned down by the woman of your 'dreams' and have to settle for someone with a great personality, raise a family of your own…" Angelina broke off when she heard someone sobbing softly behind her. She turned and saw a person leaning against a willow tree. He was wearing a gray suit that was soiled with dirt, on the ground next to him lay an expensive Graphor suitcase; one hand ran over his windblown hair.

Angelina took a deep breath as she went to this man she knew too well. When she was closer to him, she heard him mumbling about it everything being his fault. She knew what to do.

Fred felt arms around him he dropped his hat and held on to this warm body.

"Oh Fred why are you here?" Came a soft voice from above him.

* * *

"Here's your tea."

"Thank you." Fred took the cup and drank it slowly savoring its strong, rich flavor.

Angelina shook head and gave a practiced smile. "No problem."

Once Fred saw that smile he knew it was time to leave.

"I should be going Ang-elina I have to be-er somewhere."

Her smile slipped off her face at the sound of her old nickname, "I-its good to see you again."

"Yeah you too." Fred thanked Angelina again and headed out the door. Once outside Fred leaned against the door and sighed.

Angelina stared at the closed door of her apartment. She started to think about the offer she had gotten yesterday. It was would bring her closer to her sister, but she was still unsure. **_Maybe I should_** she thought.

* * *

"_There wasn't any blood. That's what I remember. Perhaps the blood was still in that tiny little heart of his. I heard it beat before he was even born. I used to listen to Angelina's stomach for hours. When he moved it was…amazing. I used to watch him sleep when we first brought him home. Who am I fooling? I watched him sleep until the end, even now lying in that coffin he looks like he's sleeping. I used to push him to be a beater like his dad. Angelina always said chasers were more respected they were also more dependable. Maybe she was right. I really don't know what to say Professor. Every time I wake up, I feel like it's going to be a great day. Then I remember and suddenly I don't feel like I want to get up anymore." Fred stood up from where he was talking to Professor Dumbledore and started to pace._

"_Mister Weasley I know losing a child can be very difficult. However, you must try to live for that child and yourself. Starving yourself to death will not bring him back." Dumbledore took his glasses off and sighed. "I saw how much you loved Alexander we all did. Blaming yourself will never solve anything. Have you tried talking to your wife?"_

_At this, Fred laughed that sounded more like a growl, "What wife? She doesn't want to talk to me. She thinks that I did this." Fred gestured to his son's coffin, Alexander was wearing the same blue suit that he had worn at his grandparent's thirty-third wedding anniversary. Fred had come to the private corridor at St. Mungo's hours before the funeral to see Lex. He was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore there and he was even more surprised to hear what the Professor had to say. Speaking at the after the accident was hard enough now he had to deal with giving the eulogy. "And you know what professor? I did I kill my son."_

"_Mister Weasley-Fred you had nothing to do with this-"_

* * *

"I should have watched him, I should have took his hand and let him help carry those boxes. Why didn't I see it?"

"Fred"

"He said-He said that"

"Fred."

"That-"

"Fred please"

"It was the first time he said that."

"Fred wake up please you're scaring me!"

Fred opened his eyes blinking out the sun. "Ginny?"

"Yes Fred. Welcome back, are you hungry should I make you something?"

Fred stared in confusion for a little while, "Ginny what are you doing in my room?" She visibly relaxed.

"I was trying to wake you but now I'm trying to see if you don't die of starvation. Really the way you cook I'm surprised you haven't died all ready, but I suppose Angelina made the food." Ginny got off Fred's bed and started pulling the curtains back with her back turned Fred wiped away the tears from his eyes. He had decided to stay at his sister's place until the case with the water supply was taken care off.

Tough love was the only way to snap Fred of the funk he had been in at the time of Lex's accident. When Fred had refused to get up from his bed or to speak, she had marched straight into his room while George had waited outside. In about three hours she had gotten him to do something that others could not do after Lex's funeral she had gotten Fred to cry.

Fred gulped and stood up.

"I'm glad you got up that saves me the trouble of coming in after you. I still have the bruises from last time." Fred chuckled at that statement.

"You could have just poured some cold water on me that's what George does."

"Oh that wouldn't be half as fun as jumping up and down on your bed singing at the top of my lungs now would it?" She gave a sickly sweet smile and continued to straighten up her brother's room.

Fred rolled his eyes and took the clothes that Ginny had put on the doorknob to the bathroom, "Are we going somewhere?"

"No-not _we_-_you_. What is this?" Ginny held up a lumpy gray object that was humming slightly.

"Err I think that might be a sock or last Thursday's dinner." Ginny dropped the item in question and it crawled under the bed.

"I think I should teach you how to cook."

Fred closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"So, Ginny, where did you say _I _was going?"

"I didn't. Sit down and eat your breakfast." Ginny put the plate down on the table in front of Fred and turned her back to start making hers.

"Yes Mum." Fred mumbled picking up his fork and digging into his eggs.

"Good boy-as I was saying you're going out to join a big brother/ big sister program it's called Helping Hand."

"Why?"

"Why not? You're great with kids-"

"Great at pulling pranks on them. I don't know-"

"If you do this Fred you'll be helping out the Mums and Dads who can't spend as much time with their children as they would like to. And most of the kids are fantastic." Ginny smiled at Fred from across the breakfast table.

"How long have you been a big sister?"

"About a year it's so rewarding."

"What do you mean about most?"

"Well there are some bad ones-but the good ones make up for it-some are a little," She struggled to find the right words, "doubtful that you actually want to spend time with them. Others will break your heart." Ginny sighed. "Well come on you have papers to fill out."

Fred groaned. "Can't you just put in a good word for me-"

"I did that's why it won't take as long for you to get a little brother or sister."

"Sister? I can't get rid of the one I already got what makes you think I want another one?"

"Save your jokes for the little ones will ya?"

* * *

After Ginny had kicked Fred out, he followed his sister's instructions to Helping Hand. It was a brick building that looked a lot like a muggle fire station. He approached the door and knocked. The faded gray door creaked open and a small equally gray woman appeared.

"Yes."

"My name is Fred Weasley I think you know my sister Ginny. She sent me here for papers to fill out so I can become a big brother." Fred paused hoping that the woman would understand what he was saying. The old woman paused did a once over and spoke up.

"Oh yes I remember Ginny-funny I thought you would be taller." Fred's mouth went dropped.

"Well dear don't stand around with your hanging open come in." The woman shooed him in.

* * *

Okay next chapter:

Fred stepped into Helping Hand like all Wizarding establishments the outside never reflected the inside.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A young incredibly beautiful woman said standing beside him.


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

A/N: Look, I a weetch but finals are worse. I am not happy with this chapter it's too cheesy for me. Ah well the next should be better. (Yes, I did say the NEXT one)

Fred stepped into Helping Hand, like all Wizarding establishments, the outside never reflected the inside. Rich wood paneling decorated the wall, hardwood floors echoed with footsteps, past good Samaritans adorn the walls, and the hallway that Fred was currently in looked as if it would go on for eternity. He looked at the portraits; the newest one was the woman who Fred saw answer the door. The plaque below read Natalie Kirkwood.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A slim, young, tall woman stood beside Fred. She smiled at him and offered her hand.

"Hang on," Fred said taking her hand as he moved his head from side to side, "Where's that old lady who answered the door?"

"I have no idea what you mean; I answered the door." The woman smirked, and looked Fred up and down. "The name's Lisa Dimsley."

"_Okay_…Fred Weasley." Fred looked at the door again half-expecting the old woman to appear.

"Come on let's get you signed up then." Fred nodded and gave one last look at the door. With her back turned, Fred did some looking of his own. This woman was extremely beautiful; she wore her hair in a French twist that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a simple pink tank top and a denim mini. As they walked up to the reception desk, their footsteps clattered against the floor. Fred couldn't escape the feeling of committing some horrible sin by walking on these pristine floors.

…

"There you are. Go over there to that desk-do you see it?" She motioned toward her far right. An old musky desk was huddled in the corner with a candle in the middle. Fred peered over the large stack of papers Lisa had handed him and nodded. "Good--what are you waiting for? Shoo." Fred stumbled slightly as he made his way to the desk.

After he settled down, Fred began to look through his papers. He stopped with a sudden feeling of de'ju vu. Fred was spiraled back to the time of the horrible accident.

Fred stood at the counter of W3. It was barely evening but it already had been a long day. Business was so good that now a new branch had opened in Canada. With so many customers, it was logical for the new manager, Daniel, of W3 Diagon Alley branch to get overwhelmed and call in Fred to help. George had come in as well but there was still so much work.

When the new manger's head appeared in the middle of their Sunday breakfast begging Fred to come, he knew that they really needed him.

"Sorry, honey, I got to go." Fred put down his napkin and got ready to get up. Lex held his chubby little arms to Fred.

"Daddy, I wanna go!" His big amber eyes widened. "Pwease."

"Well…I dunno maybe if you're mum-" Fred ran his hand through his hair..

"Yes-go" Fred raised his brows.

"Oh, I see trying to get out of taking him to W-O-R-K." Angelina feigned shock.

"Why, Freddy dear I thought that you and your son would enjoy some quality time." Fred waved his hand in front of him.

"Don't put that on me, sweetness."

"Darling, I took him yesterday."

"Love, I'm pretty sure Lex won't touch anymore priceless statues of some professional beater-"

"Honey bunny, that statue was of my predecessor. I know you still don't like Cassidy, but that statue was extremely expensive."

"Sugar lumps-"

"Mummy what does ex-expe-"

"Expensive"

"Yeah...what's that?"

"It means a lot of money, baby love."

"Oh." Lex said quietly putting his head in his hands.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. They didn't reinforce it." Angelina sighed looking suddenly tired. "If you want to come with me you can…" She gave Fred a hard look.

"Okay-okay come on, son, I'll teach you how to make your mummy's ears turn green." Angelina shook her head warily.

"Yay!" Lex cheered, jumped down from his seat..

"Bye mummy!" Lex then kissed Angelina on the cheek. "Feel better."

"I'm feeling better already."

Fred studied Angelina. "You should really take a day; you've been working too hard."

"Fred, I'm fine." She snapped then softened up. "I'm sorry, I'll take Monday off. I just really want to get this Anderson thing finished."

"All right, I'll take Lex tomorrow as well. Love you."

"Come here." She wrapped her arms around him and trailed kisses from his forehead to his chin. Lex scrunched up his nose at his parents' show of affection.

"Wow, I'll take him for a week for that." She giggled and gave him a little push.

"Go before your customers begin to revolt."

"Fine."

……..

They arrived at the store not a moment too soon. Pushing his way through a hoard of people, Fred managed to find a stool to sit Lex on.

"Lex stay here okay-I'll be back."

"Noo daddy, I wanna go with you!" Fred wasn't in the mood to argue.

"All right come on." He picked up his son and took him into the back. A variety of cauldrons surrounded George; different colored smoke wafted from above his head.

"Hey George!" George resembled their old Divination professor beneath his goggles. The site of his brother in the goggles coupled with the serious expression he wore made Fred laugh loudly. George narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, ha make of the working twin why don't you? Hey, Lex-Fred I need you to help Brian bring in the products from the back. Daniel's got Cherrie to come in and work the front."

"I know, I know-just watch Lex okay?"

"Sure Fred I have nothing to do right now…"

"You suck a sarcasm bro…come on buddy let's help daddy unload."

They had made record time with unloading that is until…

"Mr. Wesley? Mr. Wesley? Are you finished?" Lisa waved her hand in front of Fred.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry I must have zoned-um," Fred looked down at his now finished papers, "Yeah-yes I'm finished."

"Good, may I ask why you want to be a big brother?" She waved her wand across the papers. They emitted a faint reddish glow that indicated they were processed.

Fred began twirling his quill.

"I-I think it would help…I just think it might be fun." He gave an unsure smile and Lisa looked at him with a blank expression. Before she could ask anything more, the papers that were previously processed flashed a bright pink and turned into a small rectangular pierce of parchment. The parchment landed in Lisa's out stretched palm.

"Okay …this says that…" her pretty brows knitted in confusion. "There seems to be a mistake here…"

…………..

Fred was outside a small cottage on the outskirts of Chedtington Village. He stood there a moment longer deciding on whether to skip out on meeting his 'little sister' or to ring the doorbell and meet this little hellion. From what Lisa had told him, this girl had swept past five big sisters. She made one big brother swear on his grandfather's grave to _never_ have kids and joined a monastery. Just what caused this revelation is still unknown but he heard a vague mention of something about a toothpick, soap, and a very large very angry squirrel. Fred smirked at this. This girl reminded him of himself and George when they were four. Fred shook his head before knocking. He braced himself for whatever demon would appear. The door creaked open to reveal an extremely angry bushy head, a small body followed after.

"Well, what'd you want?" The figured stomped her white stocked foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Hello-um-my name is-"

"Kelsie James! You come here right this instant!" The girl, Kelsie, looked unfazed as she sighed and walked into the house.

Fred looked around while scratching his head. "What in the world?"

"Talking to yourself—not a good sign." Fred turned to see a petite redhead leaning against the door jam.

"Oh hi my name is Fred Weasle-"

"You're the big brother right!" The girl jumped up, grabbed Fred's hand, and shook it roughly; "I'm Shelley, and you will not believe how happy I am to see you! Here let me get her—KELSIE YOU'RE BIG BROTHER'S HERE!"

"Well whoop-de-doo. Let's see how long this one lasts." She suddenly appeared her wild child hair tamed and held back by a purple scarf that matched her purple dress. Now that her hair was out of her face, he saw that Kelsie had big gray doe eyes, a slight olive skin tone, and a mass of curly light reddish brown hair. She was actually looked cute and harmless when she was smiling as she was right now. "Hello Mr. Weasley." She gave a curtsey.

"Er—hello Kelsey."

Shelley looked between the two before picking up Kelsey, who still stood on the threshold, and put her in Fred arms. "Well you two have fun don't come back until—well—whenever. Behave Kelsie bye now." She then rushed inside the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow…er that was-"

"Let's get this straight, Weasley, I'm not some stupid little four year old. I don't like puppies or kitties and I don't believe in Santa; if you even think about taking me near any kids my age I will make sure you die a very slow and painful death got it?" Fred nodded not knowing what else to say. "Good now put me down I don't like being touched." He did what she had asked for.

"Oh okay what do you like to do?" The grin on her face made Fred wish he were still in England.

……….

"You know for a girl who doesn't believe in Santa Claus I'm surprised that—"

"Yap yap yap…just put it on."

"Listen this is stupid you know I own a joke-"

"Yeah—now put it on."

"Fine." Fred trudged into the dressing room and came out five minutes later."

"I feel so stupid…"

"Whatever now turn around."

Fred sighed and turned around when he faced his image in the mirror, he couldn't help but get a picture of himself as a woman—a very ugly woman.

"You look fantastic!" She sat with sales clerks who were trying to keep the smiles from their faces. "Don't you think so…um…Tina?"

"Yes yes…fansniffle tastic. The blue really brings out you um—eyes, sir." Fred rolled said eyes and went back into the dressing room.

"I hope you're having fun."

"Oh yes ever so much—I think you should try on the peach now."

"No, that would clash with my hair—crap I can't believe I just said that….Time for some manly things to do."

"Oh please."

-…

"Ok this is a bludger…."


	4. Fred Weasley Big Brother

-…

"Okay, this is a bludger…." Fred began as he handed Kelsie a bat, "In order to hit this you must be strong—that's why men play this position—"

"You know women can be beaters too." Kelsie stood beside the box Fred had brought out. She frowned and looked disdainfully at Fred.

"Yeah I know but all the good ones have been male." Fred shrugged at the outraged face of Kelsie.

"I hope you're kidding…."

"Yes ma'am, I am." He handed her a bat. "Now watch me as I hit this—when I say duck—"

"I know what to do."

"Good."

Fred released one ball and watched as it circled around the lake then come hurling towards him.

"Right—now DUCK!" She did as he asked and Fred sent the ball straight into the air. As the ball made contact, he thought back to Hogwarts and the last Quidditch game he had played. He crashed back to reality by Kelsie's voice.

"That was way cool! Teach me how to hit! Mummy always just taps it." Fred looked at the little girl and smiled. When she was excited, she looked every bit like a little angel. Her eyes lit up as Fred promised that he would teach her how to hit like that. They were on the outskirts of Kelsie's estate. The view was amazing with its beautiful clear crystal lake surrounded by thick patches of fir trees but something about it reminded him of his home.

"Awesome, then I can teach Tyler who's boss." Her smile made Fred chuckle at the thought of Kelsie being in the same sentence as the word "angel."

-…

"I don't know, Angelina, this painting is too depressing I prefer the lilies of the lake." Angelina tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully as she stared at her artwork. She always felt bristled when someone criticized her work. She also knew in order to keep her sanity in this new world she would have to keep her personal feelings aside while she marketed her work.

"But it's supposed to be…" She motioned toward the painting," I drew it right after the attack on Greenwich village." Angelina paused at the end of her sentence giving the victims a moment of silence. Amanda paused before plunging on.

"Yes, however, he's gone now. I believe that everyone wants…happy paintings." Amanda turned toward her sister. "Come on put this one on display." She walked over the other side of the painting. Angelina frowned as she watched the lilies sway in the crystal vase.

"I like the lilies _that_ one gives me nightmares." Angelina rolled her eyes as Cece put her two cents in.

"Cece, you won't be seeing that so you won't have to worry about the nightmares—"

"_But_ I would know that _thing_ was on the wall—it's _creepy_." Cece shivered, wrapping he arms around herself.

"Fine lilies it is," Angelina pulled down the previous painting she ignored the little part of her that wanted to fight that belonged to the old Angelina the one who was buried like the painting now in the back of the closet. "No more nightmares right?" Cece nodded thankfully. "Good now go to bed—you leave in the morning…"

Cece frowned.

"Aren't you coming back?"

"No not yet I still have work—Mandy's going to stay while I'm away." Cece sighed.

"I wish you could…"

"I know but the gallery needs me besides it's not like I'm leaving you alone…I'll be back when I can okay?"

"Okay."

-…

"Now you have to grasp the handle and swing like this." Fred picked the little girl up and twirled her by the arms.

"Is that what the bludger feels when it's being hit?"

"If you hit it right then yeah." Fred looked down at his watch, "Oh crap I kept you late again. Come on let's back up."

"Oh that's okay mummy doesn't mind." Kelsie slipped her hand inside Fred's. For the past three weeks, they had bonded over Quidditch. Fred was amazed of how fast she was at hitting a target with the beater's bat. Pretty soon she should be able to handle one of the miniature bludgers.

"You sure Shelley won't mind she seemed worried the last time."

"Well that's just because she thought I had her necklace." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Didn't you have her necklace?"

"Oh yes but she couldn't be so sure that I did." Kelsie grinned.

"One on these days she's going to go insane."

"And on that day I shall have a party. Wanna come?" She looked up at him.

"You remind me of me."

"Complement or insult?"

"Both."

"Good."

…

Amanda stood by the window slipping on her hot apple cider while over looking her sister's property. The sun was setting which played off the orange in the trees making the surrounding forest look as if it was made of fire. The birds that flew overhead brushed past a particular tree making some leaves fall just as it was about to landed on the earth a soft breeze wandered y and it began its descent to earth all over again. Somewhere outside the smell of burning wood drifted up. Amanda always loved being here in the fall and winter seasons it was so peaceful. She sighed closing the window for the night and turning back to Cece.

"You know she means well."

Cece sighed, "Yeah, I just wish meaning well and being here were the same thing."

"She just has…certain things to work out." Amanda threw her a sympathetic look, "If I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell Angelina _okay_?" Cece leaned forward from where she was sitting on the couch.

Cece grinned and clapped her hands. "I love secrets."

Amanda went to Cece and sat down. "Do you remember Rick?"

Cece looked confused, "Yeah?"

"Well, I have been informed that Rick fancies a certain someone who shall remain nameless—_Angelina_."

Cece's mouth dropped. She tried to picture Rick and Angelina getting together they were made for each other. "Whoa."

"Yeah whoa…so I told him that Angelina was coming in and asked him to stop by. I believe Carol is coming in as well."

At this Cece frowned, "You didn't tell me mum was coming in."

…

"Why so down little lady?" Kelsie looked up from her clasped hands and shrugged.

"I lost just my sugar buzz."

"That's a shame—I think this entitles us to visit Sugar Bee's…"

"Great just what I need cavities and depression." Kelsie murmured.

"Whaat was that?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about today…I had a good time…thanks" She looked away looking every bit the like the little girl she really was.

"You know it still amazes me how grown up you sound shouldn't you be still scared of the monsters under your bed."

Kelsie looked her smiling, "I was when I was younger…"

"What happened?"

"I pictured them as my personal servants—then it didn't scare me as much."

"You are one weird kid."

"Why thank you." She pushed open the door to the Candy shop.

"You still didn't answer my question—why don't you act like regular—"

"Because I'm not…I never was." Kelsie picked up a sugar wand. "I want this one." She blinked up at him and for a moment he had a flashback it ended as soon as it came. "Something wrong?"

"Oh…no no…it was nothing."

….

"Cece I think that this pink dress suits you."

"The only way I would even consider wearing that dress is if I was bribed…with a LOT of money."

"Okay how about—"

"I like this one."

"It's…well…Cece that looks so depressed."

Amanda looked over the plain black dress.

……

Terribly short chapter. I figure it's better to just post a sort one then wait until I can get a big one.


End file.
